witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 2/Training
Training is a major feature in all Witch Spring games. With the removal of the hour-based time system of the previous game, training in Witch Spring 2 no longer consumes time, though it still uses up either HP or MP. It also makes training more viable than it was in the previous game, where the time cost made it highly inefficient, but the flat stat gain still makes training less efficient for gaining stats quickly. Basic *To train your stats, approach the appropriate exercise spot to begin training. *If you run low on HP, you can use healing magic, items, go to sleep, or enter random battles with certain pets to restore HP. *If you run low on MP (from using healing magic or Magic Practice), you can restore it with items, by going to sleep, or by entering random battles with certain pets. *Like with WS1, training is more useful in early-game; by Chapter 3, there will be a number of crafted and purchasable statboosters much more effective for raising stats. Exercises *'Push-Ups:' Costs 20% HP; STR +2 *'Punching Rock:' Costs 40% HP; STR +2, DEF +1 *'Training Dummy:' Costs 40% HP; HP +2, STR and AGI +1 *'Swimming:' Costs 40% HP; HP +3% (min. 3, max. 50) *'Rooftop Meditation:' Costs 20% HP; MP +3, MAG +1 *'Waterfall Meditation:' Costs 50% HP; MAG +1, MP +(3% + 3) (min. 3, max. 50) *'Practice Magic:' Costs 40% MP; MAG +2, MP +1% (min. 3, max. 50) Tips *Because the cost of training adjusts to your HP, if you want to train quickly and efficiently using exercises rather than statboosters, having higher HP will lower efficiency. **For example: Luna has 65 HP after the training tutorial. 40% of that is ~26 HP, which can be compensated by eating 2 Rabbit Meat (recovers 15 HP each). If she has 100 HP, that means each 40% HP exercise costs 40 HP. *Try learning Healing Magic as soon as possible to maximize training efficiency. It is easy to craft; the Leaf Golem (for the Low-Grade Stone Slab) is one of the easiest enemies to fight, while a Kreytes Leaf can be acquired in Kreytes Forest. **One Healing Magic spell will recover around 60 HP at Luna's base MAG stat of 15, and costs 12 MP (out of Luna's base 80) if it is set in her third magic slot to reduce MP cost by 20%. You would have to consume 4 Rabbit Meat to get an equivalent amount of HP healing. **Healing Magic's recovery also scales, to a degree, to Luna's MAG, but the MP cost will stay fixed. Booster and Focus Magic circles will also stack with it to boost its effectiveness and lower its MP cost. *Recommended stats to focus on in training: AGI, DEF, MP **'AGI:' AGI has no craftable statboosters until Chapter 3, so Luna wants to train this during early game despite having to raise HP along with it. AGI, as with the previous game, is one of the most valuable stats, as Luna attacks more often while the enemy has less turns. ***While Green Stimulus is an early-game AGI statbooster, it cannot be crafted. Only 5 can be found in the chest through Wolf Cave's eastern exit, and it must otherwise be purchased from the Dark Traders. However, due to its relatively high cost, less efficient ways to gain Gold, and low stat gain (only +1 per potion), training is overall better until Chapter 3. **'DEF:' Because AGI stat farming is somewhat inefficient until Chapter 3, raising DEF will be worthwhile. The craftable statbooster Skalet (+2 DEF) may be overall more efficient for raising DEF during early-game, however. **'MP:' Like AGI, there is a lack of early-game MP statboosters, so Rooftop Meditation will be useful until then. *Not recommended to focus on: HP, MAG **'HP:' Raising HP is unavoidable for things like training AGI, event enemies that give bonus stats upon defeat, or the Old Man in Kentz Mountain's side-quest. In general, however, this stat should be trained as needed, not as a focus. **'MAG:' Like HP, this will probably be trained as a side effect of raising MP, but items like Kreytes Leaf (+5 MAG) and Klarates Leaf (+18 MAG) are available very early on and are far faster methods of raising MAG than training will ever be. Category:WS2 Guides